Atama Ga Okashii
by morora
Summary: [Ayabie] histoire d'amour compliquée entre Intetsu et Kenzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Atama ga Okashi**

**mise en bouche:** Ayabie brève présentation: Kenzo le batteur est arrivé recemment, et depusi peu Ryouhei le leadeur et guitariste a quitté le groupe, son nouveau groupe étant Megamasso. Son remplacant est Yumehito.

Mais cette fanfic se situe à la belle periode, il y a quelque mois, au primptemps.

les membres du groupe étant: Ryouhei à la guitare et leadeur, Aoi au chant, Takehito à la guitare (2ieme guitariste), Intetsu à la basse et kenzo a la batterie!

**disclaimers**: le ventre de Intetsu et ce qui va avec ne m'appartient pas, de même que tout le reste des Ayabie!

**couple:** Intetsu/Kenzo

**rating:** pour l'instant c'est Yaoi certe, mais rien de très choquant pour ce chapitre, je demanderait juste aux homophobes de sortir! uu mais je crois que c'est déjà fait...

**note de l'auteur:** Le manque d'inspi pour le titre, muaha ben j'ai mis le nom de ma chanson preferé, c'est la que j'ai admirer réellement Intetsu (au concert) donc bah ca m'est resté! en plus chanson très romantique, ca m'inspire!

apart ca cette fic est partie d'un délire donc excuser le manque de structure, et la débilité de l'histoire! tout est partie d'un "Intetsuuuuu j'ai envie de toiii" XDDD ainsi que d'uen photo ou Kenzo attrape intetsu par le cou, et euh chais pas ca m'a inspirer tout une histoire.

Si vous ne voyez pas leur allure pour vous donnez une image: intetsu est grand brun extremement maigre****souriant , et malheuresement beaucoup de gens le concidere comme le plus moche du groupe, ils ont tord mais bon! uu comment expliquer qu'il n'est pas photogénique?!! oo

kenzo c'est le bogoss par excelence, très sur de lui, blond sublime, il coupe le souffle, bourré de charme. Nouveau dans le groupe il a su s'imposer aux fans et dans le groupe!

Excelent musiscien tout les deux.**

* * *

**

-« Salut tout le monde ! » lança joyeusement Kenzo en balançant son sac sur la table la plus proche.

-« Bonjour Kenzo Ah tu nous manquais!! » s'enthousiasma Aoi, le chanteur du groupe.

-« Sal- » commença Takehito avant d'être coupé par Ryouhei

-« ça fait 2H qu'on a commencé !! Tu te fous de moi. Tu n'es pas dispensé de répète ! »

Kenzo qui avait toujours son air sure de lui, fit mine d'être gêné en se grattant la nuque et baissant la tête bien qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde mal a l'aise de son retard.

-« je suis désolé ! En réalité, je … j'aidait mon voisin a retrouvé son chat et…. »

-« c'est pitoyable Kenzo ! Tu as franchement fait mieux ! Muahahaha » Aoi étouffa son rire lorsqu'il vit le regard foudroyant que lui avait lancé le leader.

-« Bon dépêches toi de t'installer, on a perdu assez de temps. » Déclara le petit guitariste.

Ils répétèrent une demi douzaine de chansons sans même faire de pose. Mais la faim grognait dans les ventres de nos cinq males affamés alors Ryohei déclara qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner et que la répétition était terminée.

-« Hey Intetsu ! Tu manges où toi ?

-« avec Aoi et Ryouhei on pensait mangé dans le parc, tu peux nous accompagner. » Dit gentiment Intetsu.

-« Ah avec grand plaisir ! Je vais pouvoir t'embêter pendant tout le déjeuner ! Haha mon pauvre tu vas bouffer de l'herbe !! »S'exclama Kenzo en attrapant son ami par les épaules.

-« Ah j'aurais du m'en douter, est ce que je peux retirer ma proposition maintenant ? »

-« aucune chance tsutsu-kun! » (Nda : tsutsu c'est un surnom que j'ai trouvé pour Intetsu)

-« Bon alors viens, on les rejoins là bas…KENZO les cléééés !!! » hurla t'il

-« Quoi ?! » Dit Kenzo en stoppant son mouvement

-« Tu le fais exprès ou pas ! T'allais laisser les clés à l'intérieur du local alors que la porte est impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai.J'oublies toujours » déclara t'il d'un ton détaché tout en allant cherché le trousseau à l'intérieur !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Kenzo laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Intestu d'un coup, provoquant l'incrédulité du brun.

-« Ah Intetsu … qu'est ce que je ferait sans toi ? » dit il d'un ton sérieux et posé qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le bassiste se sentit rougir d'un coup, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

TINK l'ascenseur était arrivé à destination. Kenzo se sépara de Intetsu, une fois arrivé dehors il ne pus s'empêcher de le taquiner encore :

-« Dit moi tsutsu-kun t'aurais pas un peu grossi ? » dit il d'un ton ironique

-« LA Ferme blondasse !!! » s'énerva Intetsu, entrant ainsi dans le jeu du batteur.

« Pourquoi est t'il comme ça. Un coup il peut être adorable et ensuite…pourquoi il continue avec ça ! Il sait que ça me blesse…j'ai déjà assez de mal avec ça moi-même ! Peut être qu'un jour je devrais mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point il me blesse en se moquant de mon poids …»

-« oh fait pas la tête je rigole ! » s'excusa Kenzo

-« J'avais compris… » Répondit Intetsu d'un ton lasse. Le batteur haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent achetés à manger, puis ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans le parc, près du pont.

-« ben alors t'en a mis du temps ! On t'as pas attendu on a commencé ! » Ryohei tenait sa guitare à la main tandis que Aoi était à demi allongé sur Takehito qui mangeait son sandwich.

-« Bon alors venez vous asseoir les amoureux ! Tu manges avec nous Kenzo ? » Demanda le plus naturellement du monde Aoi. Intestu devint légèrement rouge, il savait qu'on les taquinaient mais tout de même il été un peu gêné.

-« oui je m'incruste ! Laisse moi de la place Ryohei !! » Rétorqua le blond.

Ryohei était d'humeur câline et il avait déjà passe la journée a se coller a tout le monde en quête d'affection. Il profita des nouveaux arrivants, et vint se blottir contre Intetsu, qui accepta avec un sourire amusé. Ryohei prit les cuisses du bassiste pour coussin, tandis que Intestu lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Kenzo et Takehito était allé s'acheter des glaces. Takehito était en train de raconter sa dernière blague cochonne à un Kenzo explosé de rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le reste du groupe, Kenzo stoppa net : la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le stupéfia littéralement. Il s'arrêta de rire d'un seul coup, il était figé dans une expression incrédule.Takehito s'était déjà assis :

-« hé ben on part une minute et ici c'est la débauche ! »

-« mmmmhh » gémit Ryohei qu'on avait tiré de sa rêverie. Intetsu le regarda d'un air maternel et rigola doucement en replaçant sa tête sur ses cuisses, afin qu'ils soit confortablement installé.

Kenzo avait enfin consentît à s'asseoir, mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris et son regard était dur et froid. Ses poings étaient serrés dans une rage qu'il essayait de contenir.

-« Notre Ryouhei a besoin de réconfort aujourd'hui. » Intervint Aoi.

-« gnwmpf qu'il aille se réconforté ailleurs ghndofgig » grommela Kenzo

-« hein ? » demanda Intetsu qui sorti de sa contemplation des cheveux de Ryohei

Kenzo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'asseoir abruptement. Tout le monde reprit son occupation, Kenzo lui s'ingéniait a lancé le regard le plus méprisant possible à Ryohei. Ce dernier ne faisait vraiment pas attention au batteur. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il en frissonna…le guitariste ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel regard lui été adressé, alors il resta dans sa position, se réconfortant en se lovant dans les bras chaleureux de son ami. C'est alors qu'il eu le déclic, il observa Kenzo et Intetsu tour à tour, bien sur ! Ne pouvant plus supporter longtemps le regard brûlant de jalousie, il se redressa et s'assit normalement.

« Ok alors comme ça notre Kenzo serais intéressé par Intetsu ! Mais sa va pas du tout ça ! J'aime pas qu'on jour avec le feu dans MON groupe ! Cette histoire va mal finir. Le sexe…ah combien de groupe se sont divisé pour ça ! » Pensa Ryohei.

Kenzo soupira de soulagement, et prit part à la conversation normalement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous manger, ils firent une petite sieste. Aoi commença a s'installé sur la personne à sa gauche …Intetsu. Le malheureux ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Kenzo. Qu'avaient ils tous a vouloir s'allonger sur SON Intetsu !!

-« NON ! » cria Kenzo, surprenant tout le monde

-« … »

-« …c'est moi qui me met avec Intetsu ! Et se sera pas autrement alors fait pas cette tête de victime TsuTsu ! » Déclara Kenzo d'un ton assuré.

-« mais mais tu vas encore m'embêter » dit il d'un air adorablement enfantin qui fit complètement fondre Kenzo.

-« mais nan » se contenta t'il de répondre encore chamboulé.

Intetsu était déjà adossé sur le tronc d'un arbre, il se redressa pour laisser plus de place à Kenzo. Mais le brun était tellement mince que sa position lui était atrocement inconfortable, son dos était perclus de douleur à cause de l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Kenzo remarqua bien qu'il ne fût pas installé au mieux alors il lui proposa de prendre sa place. Tout le petit groupe était déjà installé les pieds dans l'herbe, la tête sur un coussin humain.

Kenzo prit appuie sur le tronc puis délicatement il accrocha ses bras aux torse de Intetsu et l'attira vers lui. Intetsu était complètement inerte, il se laissait positionné par Kenzo, car il savait que toute forme de résistance lui serait fatale, de plus ses directives étaient comme des caresses qui le faisaient d'ailleurs frémir de plaisir.Ryohei les observait du coin de l'œil : Intetsu avait sa tête sur le torse de Kenzo, il se tenait entre les deux jambes de Kenzo comme s'il avait été sur un fauteuil et leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, Le batteur avait posé sa mains sur la hanche du bassiste et sa tête s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient tout deux les yeux fermé et paraissaient infiniment bien. On aurait pu jurer que ces deux la formait un couple ! Cet position était si ambiguë, s'en rendaient ils vraiment compte, Oui Kenzo avait sans doute bien calculé son coup. Intetsu était un peu troublé, certes il avait l'habitude que Kenzo ai ce genre de comportement avec lui, mais il avait toujours prit ça pour de l'amitié. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas envisager d'autre solution, car se serais avouer qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas et même lui plaisait assez. Il sentait on souffle régulier, et sa peau douce, cette main habile qui reposait sur son bassin ; ce corps chaud qui l'enlaçait, qui le rassurait autant : étais ce son ami ? Il n'était plus sur de rien, mise appart qu'ici il sentait bien, a la fois unique et entier, dans les bras de son tortionnaire préféré. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure environ, Intetsu s'était endormis assez vite, et Kenzo profitait du moment présent plus que jamais. Lorsqu'il sentit sa victime gigoté en tous sens : elle tentait de se desserré des liens que formaient les bras puissants de Kenzo. C'était tout simplement un réflexe, car Intetsu, une fois bien éveillé n'avait aucune envie de se libéré de cette étau délicieux. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon doux et tendre… Et Kenzo n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir maintenant, cependant il se dit qu'il l'avait déjà retenu assez longtemps, de plus, il l'avait obligé à s'allonger ici. Mais la tentation était trop grande, Intetsu était a peine réveillé, innocent et vulnérable…Cela serait si facile de le faire s'énerver...Ah il ne pouvait plus se retenir, ses mains le fourmillaient, tant pis il va m'en vouloir mais…c'est trop tentant ! Le blond se mit a mouvoir ses doigts sur les flancs du brun, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Intetsu poussa un hurlement qui se transforma en rire incontrôlé, se tordant dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire sous les chatouillements de Kenzo.

-« Ah ah Kenzo arrête! Yamete ! Je t'en supplie ! » Gémit le brun.

-« Alors crevette ! Enfin réveillé !? » Dit il d'un ton calme, arrêtant pour quelques instants le supplice.

-« c'est ta vengeance ? » lui demanda Intetsu le plus sérieusement du monde.

-« vengeance ? Mais se fut un plaisir de te servir de futon ma belle dormeuse ! » Répondit il du même ton, tout en reprenant son activité diabolique.

-« Alors ahahaha arête ça !! » le supplia t'il

-« …hum » il fit mine de réfléchir « …non ! » Finit il par lâcher.

Les autres regardait la scène avec amusement. Ils avaient l'habitude de l'humour taquineur de la nouvelle recrue du groupe. Même si sa victime préférée restait Intetsu, sans doute réagissait il trop facilement, s'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était la cible de Kenzo ?

Intetsu réussi a s'échappé des mains habiles de Kenzo, et il se leva d'un seul coup sans réfléchir et couru, comme un gamin froussard. Le batteur eu un regard carnassier et se jeta au trousse de sa douce proie. Ils se poursuivirent dans tout le parc, faisant s'envoler les pigeons et bousculant enfants et veilles femmes. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout de souffle, pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire. Intetsu fonça droit dans le caddie d'une femme, il l'évita au dernier moment, mais trop tard il alla embrasser le bitume de façon peu gracieuse! Kenzo s'arrêta un moment inquiet de la chute de son ami, mais deux secondes plus tard il était déjà écroulé de rire.

-« Ca ...ça vaahahaha muahahaha ? » essaya d'articuler Kenzo entre deux fou rire.

-« mouais » lâcha t'il d'un ton rageur, les joues rouge et les bras éraflés. Lançant un regard noir au malheureux qui osait se moquer de lui, accentuant ainsi l'hilarité de son compagnon.

Intetsu se leva difficilement -il s'était fait mal à la hanche- et alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Kenzo s'était calmé et le rejoignit donc s'asseoir.

-« tu t'es fait mal ? …je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé » s'excusa le batteur en voyant la mine fermée du jeune homme.

Intetsu se radoucit un peu et s'accorda à lui répondre.

-« t'inquiètes pas j'aurais un jolie bleu à la hanche, rien de plus »

-« tu veux un bisou magique ? »Dit il en s'approchant, ses yeux brillant de malice.

-« Baka ! » l'insulta t'il en le repoussant d'un air faussement choqué.

Lorsque Intetsu se sentit mieux, Kenzo ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à l'embêter.

-« C'est la que t'as mal ? » dit il en appuyant sur sa hanche, puis en commencent des chatouillements. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, on ne sait comment, dans l'herbe en train de se chatouiller mutuellement, et même parfois à se battre, comme s'il était encore à l'école primaire. Très vite, Kenzo prit le dessus sur l'autre, au sens figuré...et au sens propre. En effet Kenzo avait ses jambes de chaque coté de Intetsu, et il était assis sur son bassin tout en lui tenant les mains au sol afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Leurs souffles étaient haletants, et leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre après cette poursuite effrénée. Soudain un lourd silence s'installa entre eux ainsi qu'une gène visible des deux jeunes hommes quand à la position qu'ils avaient adoptés…pourtant aucun d'eux n'esquissa un mouvement. Kenzo planta ses yeux ébène dans le regard chocolat de Intetsu, le fixant intensément comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Intetsu était figé , il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopté, plus les secondes passait plus son cœur battait vite. Ils étaient si proches, leurs corps étaient si chaud, son odeur si envoûtante, son regard si brûlant…

La situation était étrangement devenue sérieuse, le moindre geste aurait sa signification et tous deux le savaient. Kenzo se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Intetsu, se dernier déglutit bruyamment en signe d'appréhension. Cependant cela ne perturba pas Kenzo qui semblait toujours déterminer dans sa trajectoire. Son visage était à quelques millimètres de celui de Intetsu, leurs souffles se mêlaient ; Kenzo regarda sa proie dans les yeux et y vit de l'affolement, alors il prit peur, il ne voulait pas effrayé sont tsutsu chéri. Alors comme si cela avait été dans ses plans il dévia sa bouche dans le cou du bassiste, qui frémit à ce contact. Instinctivement, Intetsu remonta lentement ses hanches afin que leurs virilités se touchent mieux. Kenzo gémit. Il se pencha doucement à l'oreille de Intetsu et dit d'une voix devenue rauque par le désir qui montait en lui, « Intetsu, si tu continue ta vertu risque d'en prendre un coup… » Le principal concerné devint écarlate, il prit conscience de son acte et de la situation; il trouva on se sait où la force mental de se dégagé de Kenzo en bafouillant un « désolé Kenzo-san ». Il couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec sa hanche douloureuse, loin de ce parc, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Kenzo, lui, était allongé dans l'herbe, savourant la chaleur perdu de se corps si désiré, pourtant il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été aussi direct, encore une fois. Il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser aujourd'hui, cela aurait été parfait, ce moment aurait été idéal… Il avait fait moins qu'un baiser, et il l'avait terriblement gêné. Kenzo se dit qu'il allait appelé Intetsu ce soir, mais rien que d'imaginer entendre sa petite voix, son cœur se serra de remord et d'angoisse. Il voulait absolument que Intetsu lui laisse sa chance, pour qu'ainsi il lui prouve toute son « affection » et son admiration pour lui, aujourd'hui il en avait eu l'occasion… Intetsu le verrait toujours comme un imbécile dragueur, qui ne sait pas rire autrement qu'en gênant les gens…

Lassé de ses pensées peu concluantes, il se leva et rejoignit la direction de ses amis, pour récupérer ses affaires.

-« Yo Kenzo ! Tu as perdu Intetsu ? Vous faisiez quoi ? Vous êtes parti longtemps, non ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? » L'interrogea Aoi, qui avait beaucoup de souffle apparemment pour enchaîner autant de questions sans respirer.

-« Il est rentré chez lui… » Dit il d'un ton résolument triste bien qu'il essayait de le cacher derrière un minable sourire.

-« sérieux ? Mais il a laissé son sac ici ! Tant pis j'irais lui ramener en rentrant » Intervint Ryohei.

A cette idée Kenzo bondit de jalousie, et s'empressa de répondre :

-« Non non !! J'irais moi-même ! »

-« Si tu y tient, vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

-« Pas spécialement » répondit évasivement Kenzo « allez bye tout le monde ! A lundi ! » Conclu t'il en repartant son sac et celui de Intetsu sous le bras.

Les autres s'empressèrent de philosopher sur la situation et d'inventer toutes sortes de scénarios, dès qu'il fut éloigné.

fin du chapitre1

* * *

Vouala!! le premier chapitre!

je sais pas si beaucoup de gens connaissent Ayabie, mais j'espere que vous apprécierais tout de même!

encore désolé pour l'orthographe!

mercii d'avoir lu! revieww


	2. et la proie s'envola

Chapitre2:

Kenzo se laissa lourdement tombé sur un des sièges du métro qui le ramenait chez lui.

Son esprit s'embourbait dans des réflexions compliqués à propos de Intetsu, il ne savait vraiment pas de quelle manière se dépêtré de cette histoire, qui lui semblait bloquée.

Il fixa le grand sac à main gris bleu, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'allait il faire désormais, il avait fait sa petite crise de jalousie, et cela le conduisait à un autre dilemme : je le rend ou pas ? Maintenant ou lundi ? Cela faisait quatre stations qu'il fixait ce maudit sac, sans avoir plus avancé.

La curiosité le démangeait, il savait que s'était mal, et que se serait encore pire si Intetsu s'en apercevrai. Il craqua et doucement, comme s'il se préparait à découvrir un trésor caché, il ouvrit le sac à main de Intetsu. A première vu, il y avait : une trousse, un portefeuille, un agenda, un téléphone, une bouteille d'eau, des chewing-gums, des clés, une brosse, et d'autres accessoires. Il décida d'abord, prit d'une soudaine excitation face ses futurs découvertes, de regardé dans la petite trousse, sans surprise il y découvrit du maquillage et d'autres cosmétiques, ainsi que des médicaments.

Intetsu avait souvent mal au ventre, pourtant il ne mangeait rien ! Il observa de plus près une plaquette de pilules dont il n'avait jamais vu le logo, ni le nom d'ailleurs, cela l'intrigua mais il décida de ne pas poussé plus loin sa recherche. Il ouvrit son agenda, il comprit vite qu'il n'y aurait rien de très intéressant dedans, il sourit en voyant qu'il y avait quelques photos de sa famille, de ses amis du lycée, et de ses rencontres avec d'autres groupes, ainsi qu'évidement des photos des Ayabie prisent dans les coulisses des lives. Il trouva une fiole de parfum, Kenzo l'ouvrit et se délecta de cette odeur si familière, si envoûtante même s'il y manquait une petite touche de l'odeur naturelle d'Intetsu.

Il passa a ce qui lui semblait le plus intéressant, un énorme portefeuille doréamon. Il l'ouvrit un fit ainsi tombé plein de petit bout de papier. Il sentait le scoop venir, des tickets de caisses, des tickets de métro, une carte…Scolaire !!!Ah Kenzo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'approcha plus près, un gloussement idiot lui échappa, il était si kawaii !! Après tout cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, mais Intetsu avait tellement changé. Sur la photo il avait toujours son air un peu étourdis et empoté, son sourire était adorable, et ses petits yeux se plissaient avec malice, cachés par une mèche sombre ; l'uniforme lui allait si bien. Kenzo soupira amoureusement, et replaça la carte.

Lorsqu'il sorti les différentes cartes de visites de la petite poche sur le coté il fit tombé quelque chose au sol.

Une vieille femme qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes regarda l'objet, et elle s'empressa de détourner la tête d'un air choqué. Kenzo mis un temps avant de comprendre, évidemment rien n'était choquant, il était normal d'avoir des préservatifs dans son portefeuille, même des préservatifs…à la banane !! Cela le fit doucement sourire.

Cependant, Kenzo remuait sur son siège, ce simple objet lui avait fait imaginé une chose a laquelle il rêvait tellement souvent : sa première nuit avec Intetsu…très vite, son coté possessif repris le dessus et il pensa alors aux amants de son tsutsu… ah sa faisait trop mal !

Il rangea tout dans le sac.

_« Tient son portable_ »pensa t'il alors qu'il l'ouvrait déjà « 3 appels en absence de Miyata »

Kenzo essayait vainement de se souvenir de qui était ce Miyata, il était quasiment sur de savoir qui s'était. Ce souvenir lui paraissait tellement effacé et lointain que sans doute confondait t'il ou n'avait il pas d'importance. Enfin, désormais si ! il en avait de l'importance puisqu 'il avait un lien avec son tsutsu et qu'il osait même avoir son numéro et s'en servir ! _« Nan mais quel toupet ! Il veux me voler mon tsutsu ou quoi ? »_ Pensa t'il haineusement.

Il remarqua qu'il avait aussi laissé un message sur son répondeur, alors ni une ni deux il s'empressa de composé le numéro de la messagerie vocale. Par miracle, le métro n'était pas souterrain à ce moment du trajet, alors il pu entendre correctement le message.

« 'Tin' vous avez un nouveau message du _ah ta gueule poufiasse allez dépêches toi _aujourd'hui à 14h35 _alleeeezzz _Ah euh salut Intetsu-kun _kun ? kun ? Non mais je rêve c'est quoi cette familiarité _Je voulais en partie prendre de tes nouvelles ? Tu es allez voir le médecin pour ton ventre ? Tu me l'avais promis Intetsu_ médecin ? Non mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit a moi ! Ah il va m'entendre ce traître._ Je ne rentre pas cette semaine, je suis retenu pour une affaire à Kyoto, tu me manques quand même, ta musique aussi. _C'est quiii ce mec ? _Est-ce que tu pourrais penser à me rendre mon pyjama un de ces jours parce que là je me les pèlent clairement ! Ah Ah Ah. _Et en plus il a un rire mignon. _Bon je te laisse, je t'adore bisou, prend soin de toi. TUUUT fin des nouveaux messages. »

Kenzo fixa le sol d'un air morne et las, il s'écroula un peu plus sur son siège. Il regrettait désormais d'avoir lu ce message. Mais merde à la fin c'était qui ce Miyata. Peut être l'avait t'il déjà évoqué dans une conversation. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait tout l'air d'être le petit copain de Intetsu. Le batteur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se leva lentement pour sortir du métro car il était arrivé a destination.

Il leva la tête vers le plan des rues, reprenant peu à peu courage. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et c'est presque en courant qu'il avançait dans les rues Tokyoïtes. Parfois il se perdait, dans sa précipitation, puis il revenait en arrière, jamais démoralisé. Pour se donner de la force il serrait entre ses mains, le sac de son bien aimé, si fort qu'il en avait mal.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment relativement moderne, mais en tout cas en bon état comparé au reste du quartier. Il prit l'ascenseur espérant arrivé au plus vite, car en effet il était déjà 18h00 et il ne savait pas si il serait encore chez lui. Il colla désespérément son doigt à la sonnette, essayant de se composer un visage pas trop stupide ni arrogant, car il était la pour se faire pardonné, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie.

Intetsu courait, malgré la douleur, du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, trébuchant dans l'herbe sèche du parc. Son cœur battait à une allure folle, trop forte pour n'être due qu'à l'émotion, il le savait il aurait du s'arrêter à cause de ses problème de santé. Mais il devait partir loin, pour le moment s'était plus important que sa santé.

Il ne pensa même pas à récupérer ses affaires, il s'enfonça dans la bouche de métro, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et il s'essuya deux fois les yeux avant de pouvoir lire les panneaux. Il sauta par-dessus le tourniquet et s'engouffra dans le métro. L'atmosphère dans la rame était lourde et étouffante, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à respirer. Voyant un groupe de jeunes lycéenne à l'allure de filles légères, il préféra mettre ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas qu'elles le reconnaissent et encore moins qu'elles le voit pleurer.

Doucement il réussi à prendre le contrôle de sa respiration ; mais il sentait que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus grande. Réussirait il à rentrer chez lui tout seul? Il en était de moins en moins sur, parfois il sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls et l'air se faire trop rare.

Il tentait d'oublier ses problèmes, mais quoi qu'il fasse, ils ressurgissaient toujours plus violemment dans son esprit torturé. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de Kenzo au dessus du sien, cette beauté troublante le fixant ardemment. Il avait encore chaud rien que de ré imaginer la scène, jamais cela n'avait été si…loin et si … intense entre eux.

D'ailleurs, plus qu'autre chose Intetsu aurait aimer savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux, réellement. Intetsu ne croyait pas en l'amour, il croyait en l'affection, en l'amitié, à l'attachement, au désir et à la tendresse mais pas à l'amour, s'était de l'utopie, de la folie ! Autant dire, que pour lui, Kenzo cherchait clairement à s'amuser avec lui, cela était flagrant. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas avec lui s'était trop important, Intetsu se rendait bien compte qu'il était loin d'être indifférent aux avances de Kenzo. Il était convaincu que le groupe était plus important que Kenzo, et il comptait bien être d'une froideur et d'une indifférence catégorique aux avances du blond ; aujourd'hui cela avait été un accident.

Le bassiste essayait de se persuader lui-même, de maquiller ses sentiments ; mais les faits était là : il ressentait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Kenzo lui manquait déjà, comme tous les soirs, quelle ironie !

Son ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir, son grand corps décharné était plié en deux ; la douleur était trop forte. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas ses médicaments sur lui, ni son portable pour appeler à l'aide, ni ses clés pour rentrer chez lui, et encore moins d'argent !

Il essayait de dormir, mais les jeunes filles à coté de lui faisaient de plus en plus de bruit, le bassiste se rendait bien compte que leurs jacassements et leurs moqueries lui été destiner.

Elles avaient d'abord reconnu que s'était un membre du groupe Ayabie, pas étonnant en se moment leurs CDS étaient partout et ils était dans beaucoup de magasines. Difficile de les ratés quand on était une jeune tokyoïte.mais ces jeunes filles paraissaient avoir la dent dur sur le visual-kei et particulièrement sur lui. Il tentait de faire abstraction de leurs commentaires, mais s'était si blessant et il était si faible.

-« Hey ben tient pour une fois qu'on croise une soit disant célébrité on tombe sur le plus moche des plus moches ! » dit une fille blonde à la voix aigue.

-« Oh t'as vu comme il est maigre, un vrai sac d'os ! Il est quoi déjà dans le groupe ? »

-« Oui ! Ah ah ils ne sont pas censé être beaux dans le visual kei ? »

-« Il a du couché pour rentrer dans son groupe !! Ou plutôt ils ont eu pitié !! Je suis même pas sur qu'il joue correctement. »

-« remarque il est déjà mieux qu'en photo !! Moi j'aurais préféré rencontrer le tout mignon la ou alors le blond sexy ! Hihihi »

Le blond sexy ? S'était de Kenzo dont elles parlaient… Evidemment ! Il est si charismatique, si parfait, si beau en apparence qu'elles craquent toutes mais elles ne le connaissaient pas !! Elles ne savaient pas comment il jouait avec lui, il ne savait pas comment il faisait de ses journées un enfer… Comme il avait mal lorsqu'il pensait a lui !

Elles ne savaient pas non plus : à quel point il été adorable, serviable, drôle. Elles n'avaient jamais senti son parfum envoûtant, ni caressé sa peau chaude ; et elles savaient encore moins comme il faisait de ses journées un paradis sur terre.

Bref, jamais elles ne sauraient ce que s'était qu'avoir Kenzo a ses côtés ! En revanche elles avaient tellement raison sur le reste. Lui, il n'était pas grand-chose : peu de talent, il ne composait rien, il n'était pas beau, ni élégant, il ne faisait pas craqué les filles ni les hommes et surtout …pas Kenzo. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégories ; Kenzo le savait et s'amusait à torturer Intetsu.

Le bassiste savait que s'était amical, mais cela le vexait terriblement. A vrai dire il était susceptible.

Intetsu était fatigué, il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il partait dans le mélodramatique : se n'était pas non plus le monstre des marais, il était sortis avec un certains nombres d'homme et de femme ; et certaines de ses fans fondaient en larmes si elles le frôlaient en hurlant qu'il était « kawaii » ou encore « si sexxxyyyy ». Ah la jeunesse !

C'est ainsi, encore dans le brouillard, qu'il arriva à son arrêt, il eu peine a se lever. Le pas chancelant il repartit les mains dans les poches, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

* * *

Alors? 


	3. Moi? jaloux!

**Chapitre 3:** moi? jaloux!!

* * *

L'air frais lui fit du bien, c'est l'idée un peu plus claire qu'il arriva dans son immeuble. Il passa voir la concierge afin de pouvoir rentré chez lui. Il couru se laissé tombé sur son li, et pleura de toute ses forces dans son oreiller. Il était désormais soulagé, il alla grignoter un truc histoire de pas tombé dans les pommes et en profita pour prendre un médicament. Il s'installa devant la télé avec son paquet de gâteau au chocolat et son verre de coca.

Le brun était à présent détendu, enfin comparé au moment où il était rentré dans le métro.Il regardait un Drama à l'eau de rose. Au bout du troisième petit gâteau, il se sentit mal, très mal : la main devant la bouche il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, et vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, dans le lavabo. Le bassiste s'en voulait, pourtant il ne pouvait pas contrôlé ça ! Il avait vraiment l'impression que jamais il en guérirait, mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui à la fin ?! S'il maigrissait encore, Ryohei allait le tuer ; il avait un peu perdu, mais il avait réussi à le dissimuler en mettant des vêtements plus épais et larges.

Intetsu avait peur de la réaction de Kenzo s'il savait qu'il était malade.

Il prit une douche, et changea de vêtement, il retourna devant la télévision, prenant soin de caché le paquet de gâteaux : rien qu'en l'apercevant il avait la nausée !

Il s'endormis tant sa fatigue était grande, mais une sonnerie le réveilla en sursaut. Le brun eu du mal à se lever, sans réfléchir, à pas lent il ouvrit la porte. Il mit du temps à comprendre qui se trouvait devant lui.

-« Salut ! » Lança le blond d'un air gêné.

-« b'soir ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Dit Intetsu d'un ton froid, les yeux à demi clos en raison de son réveil récent.

-« Je euh, je suis venu pour te rapporter ton sac, je pensais que son contenue te manquerais et »

-« Ryohei aurait pu me le rapporter, il habite pas loin ! « le coupa t'il sèchement

-« ..Je viens aussi pour parler »

-« oh Kenzo je t'en pris, c'est bon pas besoin d'épiloguer sur le sujet ! tu vas t'embrouiller dans tes excuses minables »

-« Non je veux te dire ce que je pense ! Enfin euh je veux dire euh je …je »

-« Tu ? « Demanda impatiemment le brun.

-« je viens m'excuser ! » lâcha t'il difficilement

-« dommage que je n'ai pas de caméra, ça ne se reproduira pas un tel événement ! » s'exclama Intetsu, faussement enthousiaste.

-« haha ! Tu me laisses entrer ? »

-« j'ai le choix ? »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le capé, Kenzo s'était tourné vers Intetsu, chacun à son bout du canapé.

-« écoute 'Tsu je te demanderais de ne pas me couper. Cet après midi, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé ou si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas mon but. J'ai juste hum comment dire, profiter du moment présent sans me poser de question. On peut dire que s'était un accident mais je crois qu'on savait tout les deux ce qu'on faisait. Je sais que tu regrettes, pas moi…Tu sais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embêter et de te pourrir la vie !! » Finit il en riant.

Intetsu sourit, pourtant tout ce mêlait son esprit, il essayait de tirer l'essentiel des paroles du blond, afin de les disséquées.

-« parfois Kenzo je crois que ton égoïsme te fais oublier à quel point tu peux me blesser, mais tu est pardonnée, tu t'es excusé : c'est le principal ! Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat joie. »

-« Je te jures que je ne me rend pas compte que je peux te faire du mal, crois moi c'est pas mon but ? Tu n'as vraiment pas aimer ce…qu'on a fait » ajouta t'il d'un ton espiègle.

-« Kenzo ! » le gronda t'il « ce n'est pas le problème … »

-« Tu as mal au ventre ? » s'inquiéta t'il, se rappelant de sa découverte du message et voyant le brun se tenir les cotes douloureusement.

Soudain il lâcha son ventre et releva dignement la tête.

-« Non, non sa va ! » s'empressa t'il de répondre.

-« un si jolie ventre, sa serait dommage ! » dit il en rigolant.

Le batteur se rapprocha du brun et le prit doucement dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux si doux.

-« qu'est ce que tu fais ?» dit Intetsu d'une toute petite voix, sans pourtant se séparé du blond.

-« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas ! Si tu en veux pas tans pis je ferais tout pour lire entre les lignes ; mais sache que tu me compliques gravement la vie : on dirais une fille avec tout tes états d'âmes! » Répondit doucement Kenzo.

-« merci… » Se contenta de répondre le brun, profitant de l'étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent amicalement ; et Kenzo se balada un peu dans l'appartement de Intetsu. Se dernier était furieux et criait après lui d'arrêter, prétextant un manque de rangement.

-« écoute tsutsu-kun c'est la première fois que je peux fouiller dans tes affaires alors je vais pas me gêné ! »

Intetsu soupira, et se résigna à devoir subir l'attitude puérile de son ami.

Il entra dans le dressing, et fouilla dans les placards, s'amusant de la moindre découverte. Soudain il prit un air grave.

-« C'est à toi ça ?! »Dit il en désignant un costume noir d'homme d'affaire.

-« Non, tu me vois vraiment mettre ça ? » répondit il simplement.

Kenzo tordit sa bouche en une moue douloureuse. Et s'empressa de demander à qui cela appartenait.

-« c'est a Miyata ! » dit il comme si cela était l'évidence même, et comme s'il connaissait ce « Miyata ».

Kenzo sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, la jalousie s'insinuait en lui comme un dangereux poison. Son regard devint noir et dur comme la pierre. Ses poings se serrèrent, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Intetsu, lui, n'avait rien remarqué trop occuper à se rappeler ce qui pourrait être compromettant dans ses placards. Il pensait d'ailleurs aussi que Kenzo savait qui était Miyata, il est vrai qu'il en parlait peu souvent, mais tout de même.

-« Miyata ? Et pourrais je savoir qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? » Dit il d'un ton mielleux et désagréable.

-« Bon Kenzo si t'es la pour critiquer tous les aspects de ma vie, tu peux te les gardés tes excuses !! Tu sais très bien qui est Miyata fais pas ton gamin, je suis pas d'humeur pour tes sous entendus vaseux! » Répliqua t'il, furieux.

Le batteur était anéanti, évidemment quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que Intetsu devait avoir un petit ami, il espérait tant que Miyata n'était pas son petit ami, mais son frère ou son cousin ! Ah il avait été si bête, il n'avait même pas imaginé un instant que son tsutsu aurait pu être casé, pas étonnant qu'il ait repoussé ses avances ! Quel imbécile il faisait ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Ce sujet avait l'air en tout les cas : tabou.

-« je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ! »dit il d'un ton qui se voulait reposé et calme.

-« Tu dois pas tellement écouté alors ! Je vis avec lui depuis 3 ans ! » Lâcha t'il calmement.

Kenzo restait bouche bée, il sentait les larmes montées et lui brûlées les yeux, tant bien que mal il les refrénaient pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable. Son corps était paralysé et son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal. Il n'avait donc aucune chance s'était certain. Kenzo n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment : disparaître a jamais. Il espérait au moins qu'il s'occupait bien de son tsutsu.

Il réussis à articuler un ou deux mots histoire de donner le change.

-« je n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler… » Dit il d'un ton triste.

-« bah en se moment il est jamais là ! C'est cool du coup j'ai l'appartement pour moi tout seul ! Hé hé.Il devait rentré cette semaine mais j'ai peur qu'il soit retenu. Il est tellement peu souvent là que je me demande si je devrais pas louer sa chambre à un beau pompier !» dit le brun, un sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres.

-« Einh ?!! » s'exclama le blond d'un air choqué.

-« oh non me dit pas que tu ne savais pas que j'aimais aussi les hommes…là je te crois plus… fait pas cette tête tu me fais peur ! »

-« c'est juste que…vous dormez pas dans la même chambre ? » s'étonna t'il, agréablement surpris.

-« Evidemment que non ! Ça serait malsain, ce n'est pas mon petit ami non plus ! » Répondit Intetsu.

Kenzo écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. S'était qui ce mec alors : un jouet sexuel ? En tous les cas cela l'arrangeait que ce ne soit pas son petit copain.

-« Abon, je …je pensais ! »

-« Ah je me suis mal exprimé, désolé ! Ah ah c'est mon colocataire… »

-« Gné ?! Sérieux ? » S'étonna t'il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne pu s'empêcher tout de même d'être encore jaloux.

-« Bon au lui de déranger toutes mes affaires, tu veux pas boire un thé ? » demanda poliment le brun, coupant court aux réflexions du batteur.

-« Non sa va allez, j'ai pas mal de temps de transport donc je vais y aller ! »

Intetsu paru déçu un moment, il accompagna Kenzo jusqu'à la porte.

« Pourquoi diable a-t-il sa putain de main sur ma cuisse ?!! Il le fait exprès ? …mince j'ai horreur de ça : il ose prendre son air innocent et faire comme si de rien était. Nan ; Je dois être parano merde alors ! Ce mec me fait perdre la tête…Kenzo …enlèves cette main » pensait Intetsu, se torturant intérieurement.

Kenzo parlait, il semblait assez sérieux d'ailleurs, mais Intetsu ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose cette maudite main !!!!

-« …Et tu vois c'est pour ça que je m'excuse encore TsuTsu. Tu dois me trouvé débile ? …euh sa va TsuTsu ?

-« Oui, oui ! » dit il en déplaçant sa jambe.

-« Bon allez j'y vais ! Salut poupée ! » Lança t'il du couloir, adressant au bassiste un signe de la main.

Intetsu alla directement se coucher, même s'il n'en s'endormit pas avant 2heures du matin. Dans deux jours il le reverrai, il y pensais avec envie et appréhension. Si seulement, il pouvait être un autre…

Kenzo lui, prit tranquillement le métro, rassurer et content. Bien que comme toujours, un peu frustré.

* * *

Alors?

bon ce Miyata vous a pas trop fait peur? XDD

merci à Ritsu-hime, Yuki-Onna et Aelin ueal pour vos review! Ca me motive!

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court! mais vous inquietez pas la suite va rapidemment arrivé!

kisu...


End file.
